O Espirito
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Presente de Natal Para Jaque Weasley. Lily muda-se para uma nova casa, mas ali já havia alguém morando.


Lily observou sua nova casa, entrando no hall escuro, era incrível ela ter encontrado a mansão para vender com um preço tão baixo.

Procurando onde ficava a luz após poucos minutos acendeu todo o hall que brilhou, ao contrario da outra vez que o havia visto estava limpo e brilhoso.

A ruiva subiu procurando seu quarto onde havia mandado à amiga Lene colocar suas coisas, pois estava fora em uma matéria sobre seu livro.

Encontrou o quarto decorado e arrumado, tirou os sapatos sentando-se na cama. Lily se mudou procurando ficar isolada de problemas e da família também, a cidade a alguns quilômetros pareceu uma boa idéia, ficar um pouco sozinha em uma mansão, ali ela tinha tudo o que precisaria.

A janela se abriu quebrando os pensamentos da ruiva que se levantou para fechá-la o vento frio a fez tremer, enquanto tentava fecha-la percebeu a arvore escura e sem folhas a frente parecia sombria no escuro.

Com um balanço de cabeça a ruiva percebeu que estava sendo boba e trancou a janela indo mudar de roupa para dormir, a viagem até a casa havia sido cansativa.

Assim que se enfiou embaixo das cobertas caiu em um sono profundo.

* * *

Um barulho acordou-a, Lily olhou para o lado para seu relógio digital, era só três da manhã, com um bocejo olhou para a porta.

- Ah! – gaguejou Lily ao ver uma garota de cabelos dourados olhando-a, Lily levantou a mão e ligou a luz, assim que acendeu voltou a olhar para a porta, mas não havia mais nada. – Nossa! Ando trabalhando demais – sussurrou antes de apagar a luz e voltar a deitar.

* * *

A garota vagava pela casa, procurando conhecer todos os detalhes quando ouviu a campainha tocar, franzindo o cenho desceu para atender.

- Lily! – cumprimentou Sirius entrando na casa, a ruiva revirou os olhos com o amigo intrometido. – Adorei a mansão Lene não exagerou dessa vez.

- Oi para você também Sirius – falou Lily fechando a porta, Sirius se virou com um sorriso.

- Você sabe que eu não quero jogar isso em você Lily – começou o moreno com um sorriso. – Mas você me deve um favor.

- Sabia que iria me arrepender disso – resmungou Lily. – Fale logo o que quer Sirius!

- Você sabe o James...

-O insuportável do Potter? O que tem? – perguntou à ruiva estreitando os olhos.

-O meu amigo James Potter, o seu insuportável Potter – ironizou Sirius. - Está de volta a Inglaterra...

-Onde eu entro nisso? - perguntou Lily muito desconfiada.

-Simples. Ele ficará hospedado aqui – falou Sirius como se isso resolve-se uma difícil equação de matemática, Lily piscou antes de começar.

-Aqui? Você está louco Sirius! Ele que fique no seu apartamento!

-Remus já esta morando lá Lily, ficara muito apertado e é só até ele acha um apartamento.

-Você sabe que eu e o Potter nunca nos damos bem...

-Por que você não quis, diria que James sempre quis se dar muito bem com você – Sirius deu um sorriso cafajeste.

-Isso terá volta Sirius Black – ameaçou a ruiva com a consciência admitindo que devia esse favor ao amigo.

-Eu sei – sorrindo divertido Sirius beijou a ruiva na bochecha.

* * *

Lily esperava impaciente James chegar, não adiantava nada ficar nervosa talvez depois desses anos O Maroto tenha mudado e não seja o mesmo garoto de cabelos arrepiados e que fazia brincadeiras que deixavam a ruiva furiosa.

As onze da noite, três horas após a previsão do Sirius (não que as previsões do moreno sejam confiáveis) Lily ouviu uma batida na porta, isso contou para o Potter não ter simplesmente desaparatado na sua frente.

A ruiva foi abrir a porta e teve que conter a surpresa, O Maroto havia mudado muito nesses anos estava mais alto e forte, com um franzir de nariz Lily reparou que nem tanto pois o cabelos continuava indomável.

-Oi Lily – cumprimentou com seu sorriso que guardava só para ela na época de Hogwarts.

-Oi Potter – falou Lily dando espaço para ele entrar.

-Bonita casa – elogiou observando o hall.

-Não tanto quanto a mansão Potter – resmungou Lily tentando se simpática, James se virou para com um sorriso.

-Ainda com as impressões do colégio Evans – falou, Lily revirou os olhos, sabia que não estava sendo muito educada.

-Vou tentar reaver meus conceitos – murmurou. - Quer saber onde é seu quarto?

Sem que James pode-se responder ela rumou em direção a escada, enquanto passavam ela o avisa do que era cada comodo.

-Quanto tempo pretende ficar? - perguntou sem se conter quando viu James colocando as coisas no armário, ele ergueu a cabeça confuso.

-Sirius não lhe falou? - Lily olhou surpresa. - Bem que imaginei, para você aceitar me receber, vou ficar até depois do Natal acho... - Lily não ficou surpresa o natal era dali dois dias. - E um pouco mais...

-Quanto é pouco mais? - perguntou Lily desconfiada.

-Alguns meses – respondeu James se preparando para p ataque, mas ele não veio a ruiva só ficou parada na porta com uma expressão desnorteada. - Lily você esta bem?

Evans balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto indo par ao seu proprio.

-Eu te mato Black! - depois de um minuto ele a ouviu gritar, sorriu, sentia saudades da ruiva.

* * *

Imagens passava pelos olhos de Lily muito rápido para que ela pode-se entender, uma garota, a garota da noite passada corria em direção a arvore da frente de sua janela e depois só ouvia som de sirenes de policia...

Com suor escorrendo pelo rosto acordou dando um grito, levou a mãos aos cabelos para espantar do rosto e nisso viu pela luz da janela a garota loira sentada aos pés de sua cama, ela estendeu a mão e Lily foi mais para trás.

-Quem é você? - perguntou com voz tremula.

-Nini Evans – disse a garota estendendo a mão para tocar Lily.

Nesse momento James entrou acendendo a luz, Lily olhou novamente na direção que a garota estava mas ela havia sumido.

-Lily! - chamou James colocando o rosto da ruiva entre suas mãos e fazendo-a olha-la.

-Oi James – gaguejou a ruiva voltando a olhar para os pés da cama.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou o moreno preocupado.

-Eu não sei, é a segunda vez que acordo de noite e vejo uma garota, Nini Evans – respondeu Lily ficando vermelha.

-Você acha que tem uma garota que invadi a casa? - perguntou Jay alerta.

-Não! Eu acho que tem um fantasma aqui – James olhou para os lados suspeito.

-Fantasma da sua família? Você disse que se chamava Nini Evans.

-Eu não sei, tenho que procurar no jornal. Não sabia que havia alguem de minha família morando aqui antes.

-Certo amanhã nós procuraremos – prometeu James fazendo a ruiva deitar.

-Obrigada – sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos.

* * *

James e Lily acordaram cedo e foram para o Profeta Diário, lá eles tinham uma sala guardando jornais trouxas, a ruiva achou a pasta da cidade e sentaram-se para procurar.

O moreno já havia passado por varias reportagens desde plantação de cebola até homicidio quando Lily exclamou que havia achado, James inclinou-se para ler.

_**Na noite de 25 de dezembro de 1952 Aninia Evans de 17 anos foi encontrada morta no próprio quintal.**_

_**Pela investigação a policia ela mesma se matou enforcada, os pais que tem mais quatro filhos disseram não ter percebido a ausência da filha mais nova até pouco depois da meia noite quando ouviram um grito e saíram para os jardins.**_

_**Agora a policia tenta encontrar a causa do suicídio, amigos da vitima dizem que ela não mostrava sinal que ira se matar, mas incontentavelmente estava lá o corpo dela balançando ao vento na arvore seca em frente ao seu quarto.**_

-Eu moro no quarto dela! - sussurrou Lily vermelha, James passou os braços ao redor da ruiva.

-Vamos Lily – comandou e levou até em casa, mas ela quis parar na frente da arvore que olhava ameaçadora para ambos.

-É estranho – murmurou e deixou que James a levasse para dentro e senta-se a na cozinha.

-Você precisa comer algo – disse James enquanto procurava mantimentos na cozinha perfeitamente arrumado.

-Por que você voltou? - perguntou Lily em estado apático, James deixou a panela cair e juntou-a.

-Você não gostará da resposta – avisou.

-Tente.

-Eu não agüento ficar longe de você Lily e queria outra chance de lhe provar que posso ser a pessoa ideal para você.

-Eu sempre soube disso – falou Lily sorrindo. - Mas com a sua arrogância não dava para admitir.

-Você esta dizendo? - gaguejou James deixando a panela de lado.

-Que sempre gostei de você, dês do primeiro ano, mas você sempre foi tão bobo que não ia permitir isso- James atravessou a bancada.

-Acredite, eu vou te fazer muito feliz – sussurrou.

-Eu sei disso.

* * *

James dormia ao lado da Lily, mas ela mantinha-se acordada esperando Nini de algum modo sabia que ela viria.

Quando deu três horas em seu relógio ela apareceu e estendeu a mão sentando-se na sua frente e dando a escolha a Lily de toca-la.

A ruiva estendeu a mão apertando a mão fria da garota que sorriu.

-Nini...

-Esperei que você chegasse a tanto tempo Lily – sussurrou a garota, os cabelos loiros voando com o vento. - Só estaria livre quando conta-se o que aconteceu aqui no dia 25 para alguém da família.

-Você não se suicidou certo? - perguntou Lily apertando as duas mãos da garota que sorria tranqüila.

-Claro que não, eu nunca iria escolher uma morte tão banal.

-Me conte o que aconteceu e o que você é – pediu Lily, a garota concordou.

-"Naquele ano ao contrario dos anteriores dezembro estava quente, muito quente então eu e meus irmãos fomos nadar no lago eu sai com Deby minha irmã só um ano mais velha e nós nos perdemos, era fácil se perder, tinha gramas por todos os lados.

Eu consegui chegar em casa depois de horas procurando, tinha começado a nevar, minha mãe estava horrorizada com nosso sumiço, meu pai ficou furioso quando contei que havia perdido minha irmã, entenda ele a amava mais que a todos nós.

Saiu na neve a procura dela e só voltou perto da meia noite totalmente bêbado. Não havia achado-a. Entenda, ele estava descontrolado, entrou na casa e arrancou-me de lá, minha mãe mandou meus irmãos ficarem lá dentro e trancou-os em um quarto saindo correndo atrás de nós.

Não houve muito o que fazer, ele nocauteou minha mãe assim que ela tentou impedi-lo. Eu chorava de mais e não conseguia correr, ele simplesmente me enforcou, não vou entrar em detalhes você sabe.

Quanto ao que eu sou, eu sou um espirito estava presa aqui até contar essa história a alguem que fosse da família e não fosse meus irmãos ou pais. No começo foi terrível, mas aos poucos entendi que eles não me viam que só podia observa-los, meu pai morreu pouco depois, minha irmã voltou para casa assim que soube que havia me matado ela estava em um vizinho, mas como nevava resolveu esperar passar.

Assim que ela soube o que aconteceu se culpou o resto da vida, meus irmãos logo se mudaram e minha mãe morreu sozinha aqui."

Nini conservava um olhar triste ao longo da história, mas depois abriu um sorriso.

-Agora eu posso ir, obrigada Lily! Obrigada por vir e sei que fara essa casa encontrar a felicidade que merece a anos, você e James. Confie nele – pediu levantando-se.

Lily observou ela sumir em frente aos seus olhos sorrindo, um sorriso tranqüilo de quem estava feliz.

-Acorde James – pediu, louca para contar tudo para ele.

* * *

-Sirius largue o peru na mesa! - mandou Lily para o moreno que parecia tentado a comer sozinho.

-Ele sempre faz isso – sussurrou James no ouvido de Lily que sorriu.

-Remus! - gritou Marlene espalhafatosa chegando com um prato, Remus olhou-a confuso.

-O que foi? - perguntou largando o prato que segurava na mesa.

-Você está colocando do lado errado! Esse prato é do outro lado! - Remus revirou os olhos mas para evitar discussão colocou o prato onde ela queria.

-Sirius largue esse peru! - berrou Remus saindo atrás do amigo.

-Me deixem! - berrou Sirius continuando com o peru.

-É tão fantástico vocês terem feito essa festa de natal só para nós! - cantou Lene. - Remus não!

Lene saiu correndo atrás dos dois Marotos que brigavam pelo peru.

Lily virou-se para James e puxou pela mão indo em direção a velha arvore.

-Enfim a felicidade encontrou casa – falou Lily abraçado ao Maroto.

-Para sempre – jurou James beijando-a.

* * *

**N/A:** Meu presente de Natal para a Jaque Weasley, ou como é mais conhecida a Mestra da Malvadeza! Gostou? Espero que sim! :D Te adoro!!

PS: É Natal então nada de maldade viu? Sshaushaushuahsuahsua.

_**Feliz Natal para todo mundo!**_


End file.
